This invention relates to a skid steer vehicle, hereinafter referred to as "of the kind specified" comprising a body having a front end and a rear end and ground engageable propulsion wheels disposed on opposite sides of the body, each propulsion wheel being carried on an outer end of a stub axle which is housed, so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation, in a stub axle housing member mounted on the body.
An inner end of each stub axle may have a driven wheel thereon which is driven by a flexible loop from a driving wheel driven by a motor or the inner end of each stub axle may be driven by other means such as a separate motor for each stub axle.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved skid steer vehicle of the kind specified.